All is Fair in Love and War
by XJenny9
Summary: One-shots centered around the various couples of the Sailor Moon universe. Mostly smut.
1. Taking Control

**Author's note:** They're just too cute together ok? Also, this might (probably) turn into a series of one-shots centered around the various adorable couples in Sailor Moon.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to Sailor Moon. No characters or nothin'.

**Pairing:** Ami and Makoto

**Taking Control**

She doesn't protest when the doctor's coat slips off thin shoulders and falls to the floor.

She doesn't protest when there's nothing underneath said coat.

"_God_ Ami." The blue haired woman straddles Makoto's waist and lets out a quiet laugh. Her hands brace against the taller woman's strong stomach as she settles into place.

"You like it?" Despite her confident tone, a light blush colors Ami's cheeks.

The brunette is speechless at this point, so she nods appreciatively. Her strong arms flex as she reaches to grip Ami's thighs. But they're gently slapped away.

"No touching." She emphasizes her point with a click or her tongue. The brunette looks disappointed as she opens her mouth to protest.

Ami cuts her off with a roll of her hips. The woman's eyes widen below her, her jaw falling slack. The blue haired woman smiles shyly and starts to pick up a rhythm. Her hot center finds just the perfect amount of friction against Makoto's bent knee.

And then both of them are moaning.

"Oh Mako-" She finds a good angle and her nails drag down Makoto's stomach, making light marks across her abs.

"_Shit_." It's a small groan and Ami looks down to find her lover's attentive green eyes trained on her, a smirk playing on her lips. _A smirk? Oh she thinks she's so smug now, does she?_

She grabs Makoto's wrists with a small _hmph _and leads them to her own chest. The brunette's mouth falls open as she gladly cups the smaller woman's breasts. She swears there's electricity in her touch.

"I thought you said no touching?" The blue haired woman doesn't answer, only increases her speed. Her knees shift farther apart as she makes sure to apply just the right amount of pressure to that sensitive little bundle of nerves-

"_Oh_." Oh yes. Right there. Her movements become erratic as she nears her peak. Makoto knows her all too well though.

"Come for me Ami." Her raspy voice is breathless as she leans up to kiss her lover's neck. And that does it.

She crashes over the edge with a breathless moan and hips rolling wildly. When she comes back down she feels Makoto's lips on her neck. _Goodness _how she loves this woman.

"Oh Mako." She kisses her, feather light and runs her hands down her lover's strong back. The brunette smiles goofily against her neck.

"That was hot."

Ami giggles. She knows how much Makoto loves it when she takes control. But maybe not _quite _as much as the brunette loves taking control herself.

"So, can I fuck you now?"

Ami blushes at her lover's choice of words but doesn't complain when strong arms flip her over suddenly. Makoto leans down and kisses her jaw, earning a soft moan from the woman beneath her. Thin arms wind around the brunette's neck as a small, but very curvy body arches against her own.

"I'll take that as a yes," she says with a smirk. _A smirk._


	2. You're Hot When You're Angry

**Author's note:** Literally who doesn't ship these two? Continuing this series with some more smut, as promised.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. Obviously.

**Pairing:** Rei and Minako

**You're Hot When You're Angry**

"Jesus Mina! You always have to do that don't you?" The blonde stands in middle of the apartment, her arms crossed as Rei paces angrily.

A small smirk pulls at her lips. This is actually quite amusing. "You flirt with those guys like it's nothing and-and it's just so infuriating! I can't stand-" Rei catches sight of her. "Why are you _smirking?_" There's fire in her eyes. Literally.

Minako shifts and she can't help but giggle quietly.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? Why are you laughing this isn't just-" Rei glares at her for a moment more before turning around to pace some more. "And then on the way home you kiss me like _that's_ going to make everything ok? I just can't stand-" She starts with that again but when she turns back around the blonde's topless. This effectively silences her.

Minako takes a step forward and wraps her arms around the brunette's neck. She places a light kiss on the other woman's lips. "You're so hot when you're angry." Her whisper tickles Rei's lips. A heated huff is the only reply. "You know what I want Rei?" She pauses as the brunette's expression shifts slightly. "I want you to _fuck _me."

Dark eyes widen and if possible, darken a bit more. Minako is good at talking dirty. She knows it too. She notices how those dark eyes are glued to her chest and smiles.

"You like it? I bought it just for you." Rei huffs at this and looks away. The blonde pouts slightly. But no worries, she knows what she's doing. "Would you like to see the rest?" No response. "Or am I going to have to finish off alone tonight?"

Her back is suddenly pressed against the nearest wall. "Ok Mina, you win. But this _doesn't _mean I forgive you." Rei pauses to place a rough kiss on the blonde's collar bone. "And yes, I do want to see the rest." Her voice is heated and still quite angry. Minako smiles.

She pretty much always wins.

"Bedroom." She whispers it against the shell of the brunette's ear. Her response is a quick nod.

Rei grabs the _irresistibly _sexy blonde's hand (she hates her _so much_ sometimes) and drags her to their room.

"On the bed." She's speaking through her teeth the way she always does when she's angry. Minako happily obliges.

Rei is on top of her in record time, huffing and fuming. Her mouth has already started to make it's way down the blonde's slender neck. Various curses escape her lips as she goes. Minako sees now that she won't be receiving any _real _kisses from her girlfriend.

The blonde arches into her angry lover and hitches a leg over her slender hips. Rei pauses momentarily. Minako wraps the other smooth leg around her waist and grinds against her.

"_Fuck_." The brunette's already breathless.

"_Please_." The blonde's just getting started.

Clothes are then taken off in a frenzy. Minako works on Rei's shirt and bra followed by pants and panties. Rei seems to be having more trouble (she's still pretty pissed off, remember?). The blonde lifts her hips in assistance as that expensive lingerie gets shimmied down her long legs.

And then they're both pressed flush naked against each other.

Rei still refuses to kiss the blonde's lips but as she makes her way towards the other set, she figures she doesn't mind so much anymore.

The brunette is between her legs now, roughly kissing her thighs. Making _sure _to leave marks.

"_God_ Rei-" Minako breaths and hitches her legs higher in an attempt to receive some attention where it's needed most. She's throbbing quite a bit now and Rei seems to notice. She smirks.

Suddenly that little bundle of nerves is taken into a warm mouth. Hot lips envelope it and she's sucking now (not very gently either) and Minako can't even breath. Her back arches, hands trying to find purchase in those raven locks so she can hold her _exactly _where she wants her.

Two fingers slide in and curl upwards. "_Fuck_." A long stroke of the tongue and then it's back to that suckling. "_Rei_." The blonde's body flushes and dark eyes meet blue. Searing lips smirk around her nub and Minako's mouth falls open.

She comes hard with a scream of the brunette's name. Said brunette is watching her the _entire _time.

She comes back down and Rei is kissing her breasts, once again, not very gently. Minako reaches between the brunette's legs. A hand roughly grabs her wrist.

"No." She rolls off of the blonde and onto her back. "Get on top." Minako does so, straddling sharp hips, hands reaching to cup firm breasts. She chews on her bottom lip and smiles. It's that trademark naughty smile she knows Rei loves.

"I've decided I _do _want you to finish off alone tonight." The brunette crosses her arms behind her head. Smug satisfaction pulls at her lips. "But I want to watch."


End file.
